A Wicked Story of Faith
by Kellyl4259
Summary: A big party occurs in the Bean Castle. But what happens when people start disappearing and dieing? Who is the murderer? You'll just have to read to find out. *On Hiatus*
1. Invitations

**Hello everybody. I hope you enjoy it and it's humor if it has any. I don't own any of the Nintendo Characters. I will not take any credit for what I didn't do. Also this is the tenth story I wrote, Yay!**

**Chapter 1: Invitations**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom. The gang had a picnic a few hours ago and now both Peach and Mario were relaxing in her quiet room.

"Mario how old are you?" Peach asked while drawing circles on her bed.

"Whatever your mind tells you," Mario mumbled.

"You still look the same since you were 19," Peach giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mario agreed. Peach shook her head and watched Mario observe himself in the mirror.

"Oh Princess!" Toadsworth called as he poked his small head in the door.

"Yes Toadsworth?" Peach answered as she aligned her body on her bed straight up. Toadsworth made his way into the room carrying a small letter in a blue envelope.

"Master Mario fancy to see you." Toadsworth greeted as he turned towards Mario and gave him a smile, "Princess I just received a letter for you. It says it is from Prince Peasley."

"Prince Peasley? I wonder what he wants," Mario questioned out loud. Mario sat down in a nearby chair next to him to relax a bit.

"He wants." Peach began as she took a letter opener and opened it carefully. Peach opened it and took out the lime green piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and began reading it, "Wow this is amazing."

"What is?" Mario questioned as he came over to Peach and peered over her shoulder.

"It seems that Peasley is inviting to a little get together at his castle this weekend. It is from Saturday afternoon until Monday Night or Tuesday Morning. We will be served dinner there also," Peach explained.

"That sounds fun are we going or what?" Mario asked.

"Of course we are going silly. I wonder who else he invited," Peach said out loud and then she hurried over to start packing.

"This is going to be wonderful, we get to be there and it will be so fun. Peasley is very weird so he may have some things planned," Mario replied.

"Well I hope you two have fun. I would come but I know that you two don't want me too," Toadsworth droned and then slowly walked out of the room.

"Wait." Mario stopped; Toadsworth looked back and stopped walking, "You are welcome to come with us if you like."

"Oh no I can't, i'm having a meeting a few others about the kingdom." Toadsworth informed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peach asked as she stuck her head out of her full sized closet.

"You guys need a break, this is perfect for you two anyways." Toadsworth replied.

"Well okay," Peach sighed while holding up an orange spring dress. Toadsworth shook his head and left the room while shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Drake and his girlfriend Brianna were in their kitchen while Brianna was sorting through the mail, and Drake was talking on the phone. Soon Drake got off the phone with a huge grin on his face. "I just got a phone call saying that I won a car," Drake cheered.

"Oh really?" Brianna muttered as she looked at the letters.

"Yeah, but it says I entered a contest of which I didn't even enter," Drake observed.

"Gosh wow, I would expect you to know this." Brianna replied.

"Know what?" Drake questioned while sitting on the table nearby Brianna.

"It was prank calling. I would think a prankster like you would know what prank calling is," Brianna informed but then she spotted a blue envelope that made he jaw fall.

"Sure but-." Drake began but he saw the letter, "What's the blue thing?" Drake snatched the letter off the table and ripped it open to see a green piece of paper folding up.

"What does it say?" Brianna asked as she stared at the paper with Drake.

_Dear guest, I am inviting you to attend a party that i'm having this weekend from Saturday August 17 until Monday the 19. You will sleep over Saturday Night, Sunday Night, and your welcome to stay again on Monday Night if you please. All you need is to bring is cloth and swimwear possibly. Also bring so dress up cloth because we will be dressing to impress Saturday Night. Food will be available as well as entertaining activities. I hope that you can come. Many others will be invited as well. _

_Sincerely__, Prince Peasley_

"That sounds awesome!" Brianna exclaimed.

"I know, we are totally going." Drake agreed.

"Lets pack!" Brianna laughed. Drake nodded and tried to run out of the kitchen. Brianna came up behind him and pulled him back by the back of his collar and then run out of the kitchen before he did.

"No you don't," Drake snapped as he grabbed Brianna by her waist and pulled her back and then ran ahead of her. Brianna got angry and then pushed Drake into a wall with a lot of force and ran past him. Drake bumped into Brianna purposely making her fall to the ground and then Drake leaped over her and ran to their bedroom doorway.

Brianna got up quickly and then when she reached their bedroom door just when Drake was about to enter. "Stop it Drake let me go in!" Brianna demanded as she pushed Drake away on his cheek by her elbow.

"No you stop it!" Drake insisted as he pushed Brianna's elbow away.

**Saturday Afternoon...**

"This is fun," Mario agreed as he walked out of the airport with Peach and Luigi by him. Mario held his bag along with Peach and Luigi held his own.

"We are meeting Daisy here right?" Luigi questioned.

"Yep!" Peach said with a smile.

"Good, I haven't seen my girlfriend in like forever." Luigi remarked. There was a long pause until Mario broke it.

"We are almost there, can't you see that castle?" Mario pointed out to the others.

"Yeah of course, I wonder who else is here." Luigi said out loud.

"We will find out soon enough," Peach sighed. Mario, Peach, and Luigi finally made it to the Bean Castle in the Beanbean Kingdom they immediately entered because no guards were to be found. The group walked up the beautiful path and then came to two separate paths that come the the front of the castle. Both were full of cars that belonged to all different people.

Peach walked up to the castle doors first and then the Mario Brothers followed. Peach knocked on the door and then it slowly opened. Once it was cracked open for a moment, it was flung open by no other then Rosalina.

"GUYS!" Rosalina exclaimed as she jumped in Mario's arms and hugged Peach as tightly as possible around her neck. Once Peach was near to choking; Rosalina let go and hugged Mario tightly and kept kissing him all over his face.

"Rosalina please," Mario began. Rosalina quickly jumped of Mario and then run over to Luigi and tackled him while hugging him with all her might.

"I missed you so much Luigi," Rosalina cried happily as she jumped off of him.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Luigi chuckled.

"Sure buddy, anyways when you walk in there Daisy will be over you ten times more then I was. She has been talking about you nonstop." Rosalina laughed.

"Wonderful," Luigi said with a smile. Rosalina walked in the castle followed by Luigi, Peach, then Mario. Rosalina guided the three to the kitchen where everybody was relaxing at the moment.

The large group of friends including Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all in the kitchen area while Peasley was serving everyone drinks. Sitting down in chairs was Rosalina, Eclair, Brianna, Drake and Daisy. While. Trina, Beck, Pauline, Marshall,Kate, Donte, and Alec stood around. It was a crowding kitchen.

"Look who I found!" Rosalina announced as she walked into the kitchen. Daisy looked up and her eyes lit up in an instant.

"OH MY GOSH!" Daisy screamed at the end of the table. Daisy stood up on her chair,l jumped on the table, and run across it as fast as she could. When Daisy was at the edge of the table she jumped up and landed on Luigi; knocking him onto the ground.

"I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in like forever!" Daisy squealed as she smashed her cheek against Luigi's.

"I can't breath," Luigi gasped.

"Oh I love you too!" Daisy screamed while hugging Luigi even more.

"Daisy get off!" Drake ordered as he stood up and pulled Daisy off by her waist.

"Why?" Daisy asked with her hands on her hips when she was off of Luigi.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY TURN!" Drake yelled and then jumped on Luigi while hugging and kissing him.

"I think Drake broke my arm!" Luigi groaned.

"DRAKIE!" came a loud voice from outside of the kitchen. A teenage girl with hair a little shorter then Rosalina stepped into the kitchen. She had beautiful cheek bones and pretty blonde hair. Her light brown eye sparkled when she first spotted Drake. "DRAKIE!" The girl yelled again and then jumped on top of Drake.

"Casey, little sis!" Drake yelled when Casey was on him.

"DOGGY PILE!" Marshall exclaimed as he hopped and then landed on Casey making her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Help me-," Casey groaned and then passed out with no air left.

"Get up!" Drake demanded as he pushed Marshall off. Marshall got up and them helped Drake up as Drake was holding Casey. Marshall reached down to help Luigi up but he just lied on the ground with his eyes open and his mouth open in shock.

"He'll snap out of it soon," Mario mumbled.

"Set Casey down!" Rosalina instructed while leading Drake to a sofa near the kitchen.

"Sorry," Marshall whispered.

"It's okay... for now!" Drake said while whispering the last part.

"Guys, dinner will be ready soon you guys should go get ready!" Peasley suggested. The group nodded and made it to their rooms that Peasley had assigned them. Mario picked Luigi up off the floor by his arms and dragged him out of the kitchen. Peasley then was the last person to leave.

"I'll be there in a second!" Daisy called as she turned around to get her class that she had and pour the liquid down the drain.

"Hi beautiful," whispered someone in Daisy's ear. Daisy dropped the glass she was holding over the sink and it smashed to the surface making it crack to pieces. Daisy leaned over the sink frighten and she tighten her grip on the ledge. Daisy turned around slowly while sweating and shaking tremendously. Daisy turned around quickly and became face to face with Mr.L, and with Chandler and Daniella behind him.

Chandler was an average height blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. She was about 6 years younger then Mr.L. And three years younger then Daniella. Daniella was a bit taller then Chandler with the same color hair was her. She had the same eye color as well.

"Hey girlie, you missed me BFF?" Mr.L asked while holding Daisy's hand.

"I don't like the space between us," Daisy pointed out because Mr.L and her were so close their noses were touching.

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not close enough," Mr.L laughed as he squeezed closer to her.

"Don't get closer L, you don't want to get rabies." Daniella giggled. Daisy pushed Mr.L so hard away from her to the left he flew out of a door and landed on his back.

"I was being nice," Mr.L complained.

"Sorry." Daisy called, "What are you doing here Daniella?"

"I get invited to this party just like you did. Princess Daisy don't be so bold," Daniella spoke. Daisy was about to speak until Prince Peasley came into the room.

"You guys should head over to the dining hall. Dinner is about to begin," Peasley announced and then exited the kitchen.

**End of Chapter one. Just remember there are 21 people here all they all are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Brianna, Drake, Trina, Beck, Pauline, Chandler, Marshall, Cameron, Mr.L, Eclair, Kate, Rosalina, Peasley, Donte, Alec, Daniella, and Casey. **


	2. Such Vigor

**I don't own the Super Mario Characters that I may have mentioned. **

**Chapter 2: Such Vigor**

All 21 people except Cameron were all in the dining hall waiting to be feed.

Everyone had changed and they finally have sat down at the long dining table. All the food was served, Daisy's food being the last one served they all sat and they were soon going to eat. Daisy sat at one end of the table and Prince Peasley sat at the other.

"Doesn't the food look delicious?" Peasley asked everyone.

"It's marvelous," Peach admitted while looking at it with her mouth watering. Suddenly the castle doors opened from down the hall of which everyone could hear. There was a huge scream and then someone bursted in the room.

"Wow Daisy thanks for leaving me in Sasaraland. I was in the Comet Observatory for two hours then I went and wanted in Sasaraland for you. Your dad is a real pusher isn't he?" Cameron said quickly.

"Are you okay Cameron? You're talking very quickly. And i'm sorry about leaving you," Daisy apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright, plus i'm okay why do you ask?" Cameron questioned as he opened a can and drink the whole thing in just a few seconds. Then he threw it at Drake knocking him to the ground out of his chair.

"Ow," Drake moaned on the floor.

"What are you drinking?" Marshall questioned curiously.

"Oh this, it's just a drink that I bought this outside of a gas station. I got a dozen!" Cameron exclaimed and he opened another one, drink it empty and then throw it at a wall.

Marshall got up and walked over to Cameron. "Let me see that." Marshall demanded as he snatched a can from him, "This has 75 grams of sugar. Is that even legal?"

"Does it matter it taste so good. Hmm it's soooooooooo hot in here. Also it's really crowded," Cameron exclaimed. Cameron then walked up to Daisy and pushed her off her chair. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cameron stop drinking this," Marshall demanded as he held up the can.

"But it's so good. Hey Luigi want some? Try some," Cameron replied as he popped open and can and poured it in Luigi's mouth.

"That's pretty good, can I have some more?" Luigi asked. Cameron tossed Luigi a can and Luigi opened it and took a sip. Marshall took all the cans including the one Luigi had and began to walk to the kitchen to pour them all down the sink.

"I love this chair!" Cameron exclaimed as he sat in his chair and began to hop all around in it.

"Hey Daisy do you mind if we switch plates? Onions really make me sick," Brianna asked.

"Sure I don't mind. I like onions better then mushrooms anyways!" Daisy agreed as she passed Brianna her plate. Brianna took a bite and swallowed. She looked at the food for a moment and then shrugged.

"Here Cameron, here is your food!" Peasley replied as he sat a plate in front of Cameron.

"Gee thanks," Cameron thanked quickly. Cameron took a fork and ate everyone on his plate in less then 20 seconds. Once he was done he throw the plate as Drake again as Drake had just gotten up from the floor. "I'm going to go planking WOOO HOOOOO!" Cameron announced and then ran out of the ding room.

Marshall came back into the room and sat back down in his seat. "I think I have a headache," Drake replied as he got up from the floor again.

Suddenly a lightning strike struck outside and the lights cut off.

"Is everyone okay?" Mario asked as he stood up in the dark.

"Is someone on fire?" Beck questioned.

"I see a light on Eclair!" Luigi exclaimed. The lights soon flickered on and Eclair finally did see that her hand was on fire and she started frantically moving around. The cloth on the table drooped down low and hung on the floor. Eclair was moving around so much she didn't even notice the cloth. Eclair tripped on the cloth, fell backwards and banged her head on the chair behind her causing her head to bleed.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach exclaimed while covering her mouth.

"This would be more dramatic for me if I actually knew who she was," Drake muttered under his breath. Luigi walked over to Eclair and observed her. There was blood on the floor and on the chair. Also there was a knife in her thigh and blood around that.

"Okay let me make myself clear, Eclair is dead and somebody killed her. It has to be one of us," Luigi replied. Everyone looked at each other and gasped.

Pauline took all of her brown hair and moved it on top of her left shoulder. "Wait, Cameron isn't here. What if he killed her?" Pauline questioned.

"Cameron is basically drunk right now. He couldn't have done it." Marshall informed.

"He is just energized," Kate corrected.

"Well we all here are suspects so I suggest that we all search this whole castle for clues?" Luigi suggested.

"Okay let's make this clear, planking isn't good." Cameron informed as he walked into the room, "Is Eclair alright?"

"No she is dead!" Rosalina answered as she ran up to her boyfriend and embraced him.

"Good, well like Luigi said we should look around the castle for evidence of whoever could have done this. So we all should split up in sets of two. Our groups should be:

Rosalina and Alec

Peasley and Pauline

Cameron and Daniella

Beck and Drake

Trina and Donte

Peach and Kate

Daisy and Mr.L

I'll be with Brianna and there will be one group of three with Mario, Luigi, and Chandler. Okay; let's split up," Marshall ordered. The group split up and went in all different directions in the castle.

"This is too scary," Daisy exclaimed as she rubbed her arms. Daisy was wearing a red solid dress with white gloves that stopped at her wrist. The dress had straps that crossed in the back. The dress flowed down and had a long split up the side.

"Want me to keep you warm?" Mr.L asked as he slung his arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"No thank you." Daisy replied as she moved his arm, "This is so weird, I can't believe someone here murdered Eclair. Who did it, and why did they do it?"

"Maybe because Eclair is loud, ugly and annoying?" Mr.L answered.

"Well,- wait. You don't like her." Daisy said while freezing.

"Yeah what about it? Mr.L questioned.

"Did you kill Eclair?" Daisy asked seriously while folding her arms and staring at him.

"If I wanted to don't you think I would have already done it?" Mr.L responded.

"I suppose," Daisy sighed.

"Good," Mr.L stated as they continued walking.

"Let's look in this room," Daisy suggested as they passed a room with the door open.

"Whose room is it?" Mr.L asked as they stepped inside. Daisy walked up to the bed and smelled the sheets a bit that were wrinkled like someone was sitting in it.

"It's Marshall's," Daisy informed as she got up off her knees.

"How do you-," Mr.L began.

"IT'S MARSHALL'S!" Daisy interrupted. Mr.L put his hands up defensively and walked around the room to search. Mr.L got on his knees and searched under it.

"Nothing under here!" Mr.L sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy gasped as she looked in a suitcase on the floor.

"What?" Mr.L questioned as he came over slowly. Mr.L stood by Daisy and covered his mouth in shock.

* * *

"How about this one: _Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_. _When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard._ _Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6; __Now I'm feelin so fly-. _What's that one?" Chandler asked.

"It's on the tip of my tongue," Luigi admitted.

"Oh It's 'Like a G6 by Far East Movement!" Mario exclaimed.

"Exactly baby," Chandler congratulated while hugging Mario from behind.

"I got one now: _Both hands tied behind my back with nothing. Oh no; These times when we climb so fast to fall again; Why we gotta fall for it now? I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you. Don't even know what we're fighting for..." _Luigi sung.

_"_It's a cool song but I have never heard it," Chandler replied.

"Me neither," Mario agreed.

"It's 'Battlefield by Jordin Sparks' come on guys," Luigi informed.

"I've just never heard it. Have you heard this song though?_ If happy ever after did exist. I would still be holding you like this. All those fairytales of full of it. One more stupid love song I'll be sick now i'm at a-_," Mario sung.

"PAYPHONE!" Chandler yelled directly in Mario's ear. Mario covered his ear and angrily looked at the girl.

"I wonder if Daisy is okay?" Luigi asked out-loud.

"I'm pretty sure she is fine Lucas," Chandler replied and then walked ahead of the two young Mario brothers.

"IT'S LUIGI!" Luigi hollered and then ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"Where are we?" Trina asked Donte as they walked down a hallway.

"This is probably where Peasley keeps all his sports equipment," Donte informed as he looked at some skates.

"What's that over there?" Trina questioned as she walked over too a bookshelf. Touched touched a book that was hanging out and then she pulled on it. Once she pulled on it, the whole bookshelf slid to the left of her and opened up a passageway.

"What if the killer is down there?" Trina questioned.

"Could be, i'm going you should stay here." Donte instructed.

"I guess so Donte," Trina said in a quiet grabbed a flashlight off the bookshelf and slowly walked down the passageway. Trina waited until Donte was gone and then she stood straight up and looked out a nearby window.

* * *

"I have a girlfriend," Drake boasted as he walked alongside Beck.

"Good to know," Beck muttered. The two walked down a hallway and then ended up in the living room.

"Nice going smartone, we are in the same place we started," Drake accused.

"Stop blaming me." Beck demanded, "Hey Drake what's that on the ground?" Drake came close to Beck and bent down next to him.

"Its...b-b-blood," Drake shuddered.

"It's is getting bad," Beck replied.

"What are we doing here? We should leave. Casey?" Drake suggested as turned around to the sofa.

"Where's Casey?" Beck answered.

"I have no idea, she probably woke up when we were screaming and went with one of the groups," Drake explained.

"Makes sense," Beck rambled.

"Let's just keep looking," Drake suggested.

* * *

"Oh Marshall I'm getting tired of all this walking," Brianna complained as she took a hair elastic and put her long brown hair into an updo.

"It's okay Bri you can sit down in this room," Marshall replied as he came into a room that belonged to nobody. Brianna wobbled over to the bed slowly and sat down out of breathe.

"Brianna are you okay?" Marshall questioned as he hugged his cousin.

"Sort of, I just have a little nausea and sight my is real-," Brianna spoke but then she started saying some slurry words that Marshall couldn't comprehend.

"Brianna you don't seem alright here lay down," Marshall ordered. Brianna's eyes began to spin in her head and she couldn't control it. "Bri-Bri," Marshall called as he held his cousin. Brianna inhaled slightly and then fell onto the bed. unconscious

"Brianna!"Marshall exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. Marshall plugged Brianna's nose and then began to preform CPR. Marshall didn't know why he performed CPR on Brianna it just seemed that it would help. Even though it wouldn't. Marshall smashed his ear against Brianna's chest and listened for a heart beat.

"Nothing!" Marshall whispered as he began to cry.

* * *

**19 more people left. Mario,Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Mr.L, Kate, Marshall, Trina, Drake, Donte, Beck, Pauline, Peasley, Cameron, Daniella, Rosalina, Chandler, Alec, and Casey. You may guess who is killer is if you want. Who is the killer?**


	3. Whodunnit?

**I don't own the Super Mario Characters that I may have mentioned. **

**Chapter 3: Whodunnit? **

"I think your love is the killer," Mr.L exclaimed.

"No not Luigi, I think Marshall or Kate is the killer," Daisy replied as she looked in one of the suit cases in the room.

"They have a bloody knife with them. What if they used that to kill Eclair?" Daisy replied.

"Possibly, let's not tell Marshall and Kate about what we found. They might kill us!" Mr.L suggested.

"Good idea, we just have to tell the others though." Daisy replied. Daisy took Mr.L's green handkerchief and picked the knife up carefully while hiding it behind her back. Mr.L and Daisy slipped out of the room carefully and into the hallway.

Mr.L and Daisy back up side by side just when they bumped in Drake who was also in the hallway. "Hey Luigi look alike, hey Daisy, have you guys seen Beck? I've been looking for Casey and then when he said he had to use the bathroom 15 minutes ago I let him go and I haven't seen him since." Drake explained, "And what if someone killed Casey?"

"Drake don't worry, also Mr.L and I may have found out who the killer's are," Daisy informed.

"There is more then one; who?" Drake questioned.

"Well hold on guys, Daisy thinks it's Marshall and Kate who did it, but it could just be Marshall because we found the knife in his suitcase," Mr.L observed.

"Well us three should stay together, it would be for the best." Daisy suggested as the group of three moved forward.

* * *

"Is this the bathroom?" Beck mumbled to himself as he looked at a door. Beck shrugged and entered the room. Inside was Casey leaning on the sink.

"Oh hi Casey, are you feeling better?" Beck asked as she rubbed Casey's back. Casey looked up with her big brown eyes and grinned.

"A little, I was just wondering about something. Where is everybody, and why is there blood in the dining room?" Casey questioned.

"Eclair was murdered and someone in the house is a killer," Beck explained in as few words as possible.

"Doesn't things like this happen in movies?" Casey groaned while bending over.

"Yes, yes they do. So anything else happen?" Beck questioned.

"Well I did see someone carrying a body out of the dining. I saw that it was." Casey looked to her left and right and then whispered into Beck's ear.

* * *

"This castle is like a maze," Drake said with a huff.

"I have been here once," Daisy said with still one hand behind her back.

"Well I wonder where Marshall is; he better not have murdered anyone else." Mr.L exclaimed while slamming his fist into his hand.

"You're so violent!" Drake observed.

"And your so blonde!" Mr.L shot back.

"Hey guys stop, do you hear that?" Daisy questioned as she stopped the both of them.

"A little, but it sounds like crying," Drake informed.

"Whose crying?" Mr.L asked.

"Let's find out," Daisy suggested as she grabbed Mr.L by his shirt and Drake by his arm and ran down the hall. As the trio walked the sounds became louder.

Once they were near a certain door they heard the crying loud and clear. Mr.L was the first to peek in to see that Marshall was leaning over his cousins dead body sobbing.

"M-M-Marshall?" Daisy shuddered. Marshall looked up with his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks tear-stained. Drake then peeked in the door and saw Marshall and Brianna on the bed.

"What happened?" Drake exclaimed as he ran over to Brianna's side and got on his knees. "WHAT DID YOU EFFIN' DO?" Drake screamed at Marshall as tears formed in his eyes.

"We were walking around and then she said she didn't feel well. She then just sat down and then d-d-died." Marshall explained while crying harder.

"She isn't dead trust me!" Drake said while crying and trying to laugh but he just couldn't do it. Drake shook her shoulders and called her name silently. Drake then lied his head on her chest and cried even harder.

"Marshall what exactly happened to her?" Daisy questioned.

"I just told you, she was complaining that she couldn't see very well. She had trouble walking, and she couldn't speak clearly," Marshall revealed.

"Those are all symptoms of food poisoning," Mr.L confirmed.

"And how would you know that?" Daisy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I do my research," Mr.L muttered.

"Please stop," Drake cried as he wrapped his arms around Brianna and cried even harder.

"Drake you have to stop, I love her too but she is gone."Marshall coaxed as he pried Drake off of her.

"I won't let her go. Brianna I love you so much," Drake cried and then began to hyperventilate.

"Shh, calm down," Marshall instructed as he rubbed Drake's head. Drake then lied his head on Marshall's chest as he silently cried.

"Wait food poisoning? Oh my gosh someone poisoned the food that we ate today. I switched plates with her," Daisy exclaimed.

"That means someone was trying to kill you," Mr.L informed.

"Who would do that?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know but we found this in your suitcase," Daisy revealed as she showed Marshall the bloody knife she had.

"That isn't mine, someone must have planted it there," Marshall replied.

"Yeah but who? Come on guys we have to find the others and tell them about Brianna and our findings." Daisy proposed.

"Okay but-," Drake began through tears but he was interrupted by a male scream from down the hall. Drake pulled away from Marshall and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Mr.L, Daisy, and Marshall soon followed. The group ran fast until they bumped into Mario, Luigi, and Chandler near the entrance of a door.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"I don't know!" Marshall exclaimed and they all ran into the room. There they saw Rosalina and Alec looking in a bathroom with their mouth's agape. There on the bathroom floor was Beck with blood around him and Casey nearby but no blood around.

"CASE!" Drake yelled and then run up to Casey. Drake felt her pulse but there was nothing. "Not you too!" Drake muttered as he hugged his sister. "It's Brianna, then you!"

"What about Brianna?" Mario asked.

"Brianna got poisoned," Mr.L informed as leaned on Luigi.

"Is she okay?" Luigi asked with a worried look.

"She didn't make it!" Daisy revealed.

"This is getting way out of hand, who is killing all this people?" Chandler hollered frustrated.

"I think someone choked her. There are finger marks on her neck," Drake observed.

"True, we have got to figure this out. Before we die," Mario said to the group.

"I agree, also we think someone is espically after Daisy!" Marshall added.

"Who could hate Daisy like that?" Luigi questioned.

"Almost everyone in this room!" Mr.L put in.

"SHUT UP!" Daisy snapped.

"See right there, maybe I was the one who tripped the ugly one who died first." Mr.L said with a smile.

"Trust me L, I thought of that but the entire time the lights were out we were holding hands," Daisy revealed.

"You have pretty fingers," Mr.L giggled.

"Guys focus, now who couldn't did it? Let's just say this, everyone in this room is innocent right?" Rosalina reasoned.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, it was soooo easy to write to. Come on guys, who do you think the killer is?**

**Only 17 people left. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Drake, Trina, Pauline, Chandler, Marshall, Cameron, Kate, Mr.L, Rosalina, Peasley, Donte, Alec, and Daniella. **


	4. Obvious Places

_"I'm not afraid of death, I just don't want to be where it happens." -Woody Allen_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Mario characters so please don't sue me.**

Chapter 4: Obvious Places

"This is horrid, Eclair died and we don't even know what is happening. Is this going to be like those movies?" Peach complained as she walked down a long narrow hallway along with Kate.

"Don't worry Peach everything is going to be fine," Kate soothed and then began to chuckle, but soon her chuckling slowed.

"That's it I'm done with this, we have found nothing. Are we just walking in circles or something? Or is the murderer right behind us? What if i'm the murderer? That's it I'm breaking out of here!" Peach exclaimed. Peach bent down to the side and picked up an axe while simultaneously screaming.

"Where did you get that axe?" Kate began slowly. Peach hit the wall with the axe while screaming loudly until Kate stopped her, "Calm done Peach, don't hit rock bottom. Everyone is going to okay. First of all what your doing wouldn't have worked because your hitting toward the inside and we're on the inside. Also you work badly in bad situations." Kate then rubbed Peach's arms.

"I'm sorry," Peach mumbled.

"It's fine don't worry about-." Kate froze and stared at something behind Peach, "Peach look." Peach turned around and backed up against a wall along with Kate. A huge spider crawled out of the hole Peach had made and crawled along the wall for a bit.

"That's a big spider," Peach acknowledged. The spider was big in fact and it was black all over. It moved quick and swift before the girl's eyes. Along with it's physical features, it had a glorious red spot on it's back.

It drew a web and got even closer to the girls. The closer the spider got the them the more against the wall they moved. When they could move no more the spider got right in their faces and lingered a bit. The spider got off of its web and landed right on Peach's nose.

"Don't move," Kate warned while moving away from Peach and picked up the axe off the floor.

"If you're thinking about hitting that spider with that axe you've got another thing coming," Peach said with sweat pouring down her face.

"Look Peach, would you rather die or be slightly injured?" Kate questioned.

"In rational speech, you mean would I rather have a few extra minutes to leave, or be sliced in half?" Peach said while hyperventilated. Before Kate could respond the spider bit Peach on her nose.

"I-I-I think that is poisonous," Kate stuttered.

"I don't feel good," Peach whimpered while holding her head after the spider had left her nose.

"That's just your emotions speaking," Kate whispered. Peach held her stomach like she was about to throw up and then she fainted. Her heart had stopped beating in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"PEASLEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pauline complained as she walked down a hallway.

"Let's just look for something," Peasley agreed. Pauline and Peasley walked down the hallway slowly until they heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that?" Pauline yelled while holding Peasley tightly.

"I-I-I don't know." Peasley replied "Is anybody there?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen want a sandwich?" Pauline said while looking at Peasley with a dumb look on her face and folding her arms.

"I'm going to go check it out!" Peasley informed while turning a corner and entering the kitchen. Pauline then followed close behind. Peasley walked into the pitch black kitchen with no lights whatsoever. Pauline scrambled her hands across the counter and grabbed a wooden paper holder for defense. Another piece of glass feel and the floor and Pauline dropped what she was holding and run out of the kitchen.

"Pauline?" Peasley called out into the dark. Peasley let out a loud scream and fell backwards.

* * *

"Donte?" Trina called while walking along. "Donte?" Trina called but when she turned a corner she bumped into someone else. It was Cameron and Daniella.

"Trina what happened?" Cameron asked quickly.

"I was looking for Donte when I met up with you guys," Trina explained.

"Trina!" came a voice from down the hall. The three turned around and saw Donte running after Trina, "I thought you were going to wait in the room?"

"I'm sorry," Trina apologized.

"Okay I think that we should find everyone else. Splinting up was a bad idea," Daniella informed.

"You think?" Trina snapped.

"We have to hurry, I heard some screams what if someone else is hurt?" Cameron questioned. Cameron and Daniella run down the hallway and Trina and Donte followed.

* * *

"And then some glass broke and I left the kitchen. When I came back Peasley wasn't there. What if he is dead?" Pauline cried into Mario's arms. The group was on the first floor and the people that was there was Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Drake,Pauline, Chandler, Marshall, Mr.L, Rosalina, and Alec.

"You guys!" Cameron called from the top of the steps and then the rest came down.

"What happened?" Marshall asked when the four came down the steps.

"We just heard some screams, nothing happened," Daniella informed.

"Brianna, Beck, and Casey didn't make it," Rosalina informed while stepping forward to hug Cameron. Pauline cried in Mario's arms even worse. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps from the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to go check it out," Cameron remarked.

"Me too," Daisy said as she walked up the steps while looking back. The two got to the top of the steps and looked around. The foot steps got quite louder and Daisy hugged Cameron tightly. When it became even louder Daisy let go of Cameron and the two made a run for it down the stairs. But Cameron slid on something as his way down the stairs and tripped as he fell.

Cameron tumbled down the stars and landed on his back on the bottom of the steps.

"Oh Cameron," Rosalina exclaimed as she run up to him. Daisy run down the stairs quickly and knelt beside him.

"That wasn't an accident!" Daisy revealed through tears.

There was more footsteps and they were getting unbelievably loud. Cameron lied there not moving with a little blood on the ground. Marshall knelt down next to his best friend and give him a peck on the lips.

"Save it the killer is coming we have to go!" Drake replied while grabbing Marshall.

"What about Peach and Kate?" Luigi asked.

"Who cares?" Mr.L yelled while tugging on Drake's sleeve. The group ran away with Marshall behind. Marshall waved to Cameron and then he ran along with the rest of them.

Once the group was out of the room they stopped to take a breathing break. "How about we split up again?" Chandler suggested.

"Let's all agree that that is a bad idea," Mario replied.

"Look this is too much, I'm going to go take a shower alright?" Daisy announced while holding up her hands.

"Me too," Mr.L said while walking over next to Daisy.

"Stay!" Daisy hollered and then walked off.

"Luigi you should go with her," Marshall informed.

"I have to use the bathroom," Daniella replied.

"I'll go with," Rosalina and Trina volunteered simultaneously. Rosalina, Trina, Daniella, Luigi, and Daisy all walked out of the room and up the stairs.

The group split up when they were on the second floor. Luigi and Daisy walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"This is too much," Daisy exclaimed while laying down on the bed.

"Yeah, I don't want anything to happen to you!" Luigi stated as he lied down beside her. Luigi ran his fingers through Daisy hair and she just sat there. There was a scream from down the hallway that made both Luigi and Daisy sit up instantly. Outside of the room there was a shadow that made Daisy hold Luigi tightly. Luigi jumped up and run in the bathroom along with Daisy and locked it behind them.

"Someone is really out to kill us," Daisy said while crying.

"Daisy please stop crying," Luigi coaxed.

"I don't want to die," Daisy cried while hugging Luigi. Suddenly a black gloved fist punched inside the door. Daisy screamed and run with Luigi inside the independent shower that closed with a clear door.

Luigi stood in front of Daisy to protect her but things soon got worse when the bathroom door flung open. Daisy started to scream loudly but Luigi covered up her mouth quickly. Suddenly Daniella was pushed against the glass and slid down slowly. Her eyes were barely open and she was covered in blood.

"Help me please," Daniella said but in a whispered. Daisy moved past Luigi and touched her bloody hand through the glass but as soon as she placed her hand on it the glass cracked causing Luigi to pull her back.

**End of Chapter**

**14 people are left. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Drake, Trina, Pauline, Chandler, Marshall, Mr.L, Kate, Rosalina, Donte, and Alec. No one knows where Peasley is though.**

**_Who is the killer? _  
**


	5. El Agua

_"Everything begins only to end. The moment you were born you began to die. That's how it is with everything." -Janne Teller_

**I don't own any of the Super Mario Characters that are in this story. If you have seen them in the games, they aren't mine. **

Chapter 5: El Agua

"What happened?" Luigi questioned as he held Daisy back by her waist.

"Someone hurt Daniella!" Daisy exclaimed. Suddenly the shower turned on spraying the both of them. And the faucet turned on at the same time. Daisy blocked her eyes because the water pressure was strong. Daisy turned the knobs on the shower but it got stronger.

"Let me help," Luigi instructed. Luigi stepped beside Daisy and turned the knobs the opposite way but it just stayed the same. To make matters worse the water wasn't even draining. It was raising by the second.

"I can't turn it off!" Luigi hollered.

"I won't drain and the water is raising," Daisy said while knelling on the ground. Luigi then tried pushing on the door but it wouldn't budge. Daisy got up and hit the door along with Luigi but nothing was happening. Daisy stopped hitting the door and leaned against the wall and bursted into tears.

"Daisy please stop crying," Luigi replied as he walked over to her when the water was up to their knees.

"Stop crying? Someone is about to kill us, are you insane?" Daisy screamed while her hair was sticking to her face from the water.

"Daisy please, we aren't going to die yet it isn't our time y-y-yet," Luigi informed and then hugged Daisy tightly. The water was now up to their bellybuttons.

"I love you so much Luigi," Daisy replied while hugging him tighter.

"I love you too," Luigi whimpered as he kissed Daisy on her cheek. The water was rising fast; too fast to even be realistic.

"Is this the end?" Daisy asked when the was up to their necks.

"I think so, but Daisy be honest to me. When we were sixteen did you and Marshall really kiss or were you telling me the truth?" Luigi asked.

"I didn't kiss him I was telling the truth!" Daisy cried while giving Luigi a full kiss on his lips. They felt the coldness of the freezing cold water around them, but at the same time the warmth of each other.

The water was about to go over Daisy's head but she stood on the top of her toes. Luigi picked her up bridal style so she was above him. Luigi head was about to go underwater when Daisy got down off of his arms. "I want to die with you," Daisy revealed though tears.

"I love you so much!" Luigi replied.

"I love you more," Daisy responded. Right after Daisy spoke the water went over both of their heads.

* * *

"Trina I'm back I have what I was looking for," Rosalina replied as she walked into the room. There was Trina fast asleep on the floor. Rosalina realized the error of her ways and stopped talking. Rosalina tried to step over her but she ended up tripping over her and waking her up.

"Rosalina be quiet would you? I was waiting for Daniella but she is just taking to damn long," Trina replied while standing up and pounding on the door.

"Well potty mouth, I was just looking for this little book Cameron bought me, I just wanted to keep it with me in-case we have to make a quick flee. I wonder who would try to kill him," Rosalina said while sighing.

"Listen Rose, whoever killed Cameron is just a dirty little bastard and that person needs to be punished. When I find that murderer I swear I will kick his ass," Trina snapped.

"His; you know it's a guy. Who is it?" Rosalina asked while leaning into Trina.

"I don't know who it is for a fact, but I was just thinking that Marshall was it because Daisy found that knife in his case so what other signs are there?" Trina replied.

"I guess you're right," Rosalina muttered.

"But Marshall isn't the type of person who would kill someone so who am I kidding?" Trina replied while banging on the door Daniella was in again. Rosalina shrugged in response and leaned against the bathroom door. There suddenly was a loud crack and then a huge rush of water followed. Rosalina and Trina walked into the hallway at the same time and looked around.

"What was that?" Trina exclaimed.

"I have no idea but it came from that direction," Rosalina pointed out as she pointed down the hallway. The two made direct eye contact and then they immediately sprinted down the hallway. When Trina and Rosalina finally arrived to where the sound had came from they found puddles of water all over the floor. "Water!" Rosalina exclaimed as she stepped in a puddle and picked her foot up.

Trina walked into the bedroom and looked around. The two walked around and then they both turned their focus to the bathroom. Trina crept slowly towards it and Rosalina followed close behind. When the duo reached the bathroom the scene was terrible. The frame of the glass door from the shower was broken off the hedges and across the room against the wall. Also Daniella was laying on ground covered in glass and her blood was all over because she was washed over with water.

In the middle of the bathroom was Luigi and Daisy with Daisy still in her lover's arms; they both lied there dead. Trina sat down on the toilet seat and observed the scene.

"How did this happen, and who did this?" Trina asked while putting a hand on her chin.

"I don't know," Rosalina whispered as she bent down next to Daisy and pushed some hair out of her face. Trina got up from the seat and stepped in the shower stall to look around. There she saw the faucet spitting out water, and the shower head spraying water in a frenzy. She twisted and turned the knobs on the shower but it didn't work.

Trina went back to the toilet and flushed it, and then hurried back to the shower and turned all the water off. Afterwards, Trina walked over to Rosalina and wrapped an arm around her. "Wow," Trina said to herself.

"I can't believe they're gone," Rosalina sobbed into Trina's shoulder.

"Neither can I," Trina responded while looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it even possible that-," Rosalina began.

"They're dead!" Kate exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom while covering her mouth in shock.

"Who could have done this?" Rosalina replied while getting up off the floor.

"I don't know but we are going to have to find out soon before we all are dead," Trina remarked sternly while sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"WE should tell the others!" Rosalina informed while wiping a tear away and looking at Luigi.

"And on that note, Peach didn't make it either," Kate stated with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no," Trina and Rosalina gasped at the same time. Kate nodded in response and then came up to the girls for a hug.

* * *

"Log number 1, here we are int eh kitchen where we have confirmed Prince Peasley as dead!" Chandler spoke into a video camera, "Right now the people that are dead are: Brianna, Beck, Casey, Cameron, Eclair, and Peasley." Chandler listed.

"You should add four more to that list," Kate said as she stepped into the room.

"What happened?" Marshall asked as he stood up from the chair he was in and ran to give Kate a hug.

"Peach got bite by a spider and died," Kate said while still in Marshall's arms.

"And we found Daniella, Luigi, and Daisy dead in the bathroom," Rosalina cried while burying her face in Drake's chest.

"You heard it here, Daniella, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Brianna, Casey, Beck, Peasley, Eclair and Cameron are dead. That means us eleven are left," Chandler spoke and then closed her camera.

"This isn't happening," Mario muttered while sitting down in a seat.

"Okay whoa, remember no one here is innocent. So who hates Luigi, Daisy and Daniella?" Mr.L asked while standing up and looking at the group.

"Let's figure out who could have done it. Kate could have because she was there. Marshall could have too because we found the knife in his bag." Drake listed.

"I honestly think it's Marshall because he never liked Luigi, he is mad because Daisy is so obsessed with him, and Daniella tried to kill his brother." Trina cut in.

"And with the others, Marshall killed Cameron because he was always the jealous type, he killed Brianna for an unknown reason. He killed Casey just for kicks, and Beck because he is such a-," Pauline began.

"Laidback hottie?" Trina cut in. Pauline shrugged and then folded her arms while looking at Marshall.

"And he killed Eclair because she is plain out annoying!" Mr.L added.

**10 minutes later...**

Alec had finished taping Marshall to a chair with duck tape and then broke off some extra. "Guys this is ridiculous, I didn't murder anyone!" Marshall snapped while moving around in the chair.

"You killed my sister and my girlfriend," Drake snapped while pounding the palm of his hand with this fist.

"You're sick," Donte snapped.

"Mario do you approve of this?" Marshall questioned.

Mario sighed and then stepped in-front of Marshall, "Look guys, right now don't know if Marshall was the one with killed everyone or not, but we can't just turned against him. I think that we should just go to sleep and figure out more about this more okay?" Mario suggested.

**End of Chapter...**

**Eleven people left: **Mario, Chandler, Mr.L, Drake, Marshall, Trina, Donte, Pauline,Rosalina, Alec, and Kate.

_**Who is the murderer? Is the group right about Marshall?**_

**Raise your hand if you want to kill me because I made Luigi die? **

**Fanfiction audience:** _*All raises hands*_

**That's what I thought!**


	6. Midnight Terrors

_"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." - Marcus Tullius Cicero_

**I Disclaim all the people I don't own. Thank you very much! Thank you all the people who have followed this story. **

Chapter 6: Midnight Terrors

Everyone had already gone off to bed and most of the people were sleep, except Drake. Drake lied in his bed staring at the ceiling; he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Drake got frustrated and sat up on his bed and pulled back the covers. Drake got up completely and walked over to his bedroom door. He touched the knob and turned it slowly while picking up a flashlight that was next to him. He poked his head in the hallway and looked around.

He walked into the hallway completely and shut his bedroom door behind him. Down the hallway he saw a faint light from around the corner. He slowly backed up as the light came closer. Suddenly the person who had created the light came into view; it was Rosalina holding a candle.

"Rosalina, why are you in the hallway this late. It's dangerous," Drake scolded sternly. Rosalina walked right up to Drake and put her head down slowly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep that's all." Rosalina admitted.

"Neither could I, I usually sleep next to you know so I'm just not really okay, or normalish." Drake mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand, how ya holding up with Casey?" Rosalina asked.

"She is my younger sister and I love her so much. It's just so hard. Ever since she started speaking she would always call me Drakie," Drake informed.

"That's cute," Rosalina laughed.

"I know," Drake said while holding his head down. There was an awkward silence between the duo until Rosalina broke it.

"I'm sorry," Rosalina whispered and then handed Drake the candle. Drake happily accepted it and then gave Rosalina a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about Cameron," Drake whispered into her ear.

"It's okay Drake," Rosalina responded with her on Drake's chest. Drake took his free hand and moved his hands through her hair, but Rosalina pulled away afterwards.

"Hey, do you want to look around and see if we can find any evidence?" Drake suggested while holding the candle up in the air.

"Agreed," Rosalina agreed as she blew out the candle. Drake got a flashlight from behind his back and turned it on.

"Maw Haha!" Drake laughed as he held the flashlight under his face. Rosalina whipped her head around and walked down the hallway.

"And then, get this. I found this. Don't tell anybody," said Mr.L. Rosalina and Drake walked near a door and leaned against it to hear the conversation.

"Wow L, the killer must be looking for this. I wonder who the killer is?" Chandler asked.

"Well it was probably a guy because mostly girls were killed," Mr.L pointed out.

"True, I can't believe Mimi died. She was so pre- she was so ni- she was a great frie- she gave me great fashion tips?" Chandler replied and then she began to levitate up into the air.

"Can you do a backflip in the air?" Mr.L asked and then began to jump on the bed he was on.

Drake and Rosalina took their ears off of the door and looked at each other with a weird expression on their faces.

"What was that?" Rosalina whispered into Drake's ear. Drake shrugged in response.

"Do you smell pretty?" Mr.L asked Chandler from inside the room.

"What does that even mean?" Chandler questioned.

"Rosalina my girlfriend, I think she is around," Mr.L informed.

"I thought you were in love with the brunette," Chandler replied.

"I am in love with Daisy and Rosalina, I thought that was established," Mr.L claimed.

"Whateves Dude," Chandler mumbled as she mediated in mid-air.

"He is an idiot," Drake muttered to Rosalina. Rosalina laughed and Drake laughed along with her. Drake slung his arm around Rosalina's waist and moved a lot closer to her. Rosalina quickly moved away from him and touched him on the shoulder.

"Tag your it," Rosalina laughed and then ran off. Drake laughed and ran after her.

* * *

"Are you ticklish here?" Marshall laughed as he sat on top of Kate and tickled her underarms.

"Yes I'm ticklish there so stop it," Kate said in-between laughter. She moved her arms in all directions and tried to push Marshall away from her. Marshall got off of her and lied next to her.

"Have you ever wondered how life would be like if you would have made different decisions?" Marshall questioned.

"Well I would never have met you if I would have never bought that apartment," Kate informed.

"I guess," Marshall mumbled.

"You okay?" Kate asked.

"No," Marshall answered and then stood up to go to the door.

"Marshall I know, I'm so sorry about everything," Kate managed to choke out. Kate stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. Marshall opened the door quickly. As soon as he did however, Drake hit his face on the door and slowly fell to the ground.

"That looks like it hurt," Rosalina replied as she came around the door.

"My head aches," Drake whimpered.

"We were just going downstairs; care to join us?" Rosalina offered. Marshall shrugged and then took Kate's hand to walk with her. Drake slowly stood up while holding his nose and began to walk. The group of four slowly made it down the steps and began to walk. They soon arrived to the dining room to find, Pauline, Trina, Alec, and Donte sitting down; and Mario standing up.

"You guys couldn't sleep either?" Mario asked while placing the palms of his hands on the table. Rosalina was quick to say yes and sat down quickly. Along with the other three. Before the conversation could continue Mr.L and Chandler fled into the dining room.

"We thought we heard voices," Chandler yelped excitedly. Chandler sat Mario down in a chair and then sat on his lap much to his dismay.

"Totes," Mr.L agreed as he slid into a chair.

"Well this is better because everyone is here," Mario said.

"Well maybe it could be Alec, he hasn't spoken all night," Trina replied.

"You know what? I just realized I haven't spoken to Alec all day. Hey Alec," Mr.L greeted while waving.

"Yeah he is just there," Chandler informed while pointing.

" I'm not the murderer," Alec exclaimed.

"Well who hates Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Brianna, Beck, Cameron, Eclair, Peasley, Daniella, and Casey?" Mr.L asked.

"You!" Mario informed.

"Listen, I know that most of you think it's me but come on. I couldn't hurt anyone," Mr.L laughed.

"What about that girl scout?" Chandler asked.

"That was one time!" Mr.L snapped. Suddenly all eyes turned on Mr.L at the table. "What; she forgot my oatmeal cookies," Mr.L mumbled while looking down.

"Plus, L would never hurt Daisy." Marshall cut in.

"Well Drake could be it, he does hate Daisy." Mr.L replied.

"But why would he kill his sister?" Kate replied. Suddenly all the lights in the castle shut off suddenly.

"How cliché," Mr.L laughed. There was laughing heard loudly that made everyone scream. The group all separated and ran to different parts of the room.

Drake and Pauline ended up going the same way and ended up in a room. They both run up the stairs and came to a bedroom. Pauline ran into the room first followed by Drake. Drake shut the door and ran into a closet. Pauline then dived under the bed.

"I think the killer is coming," Drake whispered to Pauline as he cracked open the closet.

"Can't you tell by the creepy music?" Pauline shot back. Drake closed the door and almost immediately the other door in the room flung open to show a masked person. Pauline shivered under the bed as she saw the feet of the killer slowly move.

"Marco!" the killer hollered in a purposely muffled voice.

"Polo, Dammit" Pauline cursed as banged on the bed. she came from under the bed and spotted the killer on the other side of the bed. Pauline shook in her shoes as she looked at the figure. "Look I know that you are probably going to kill me but please spare my life. I'll do anything, _anything!" _Pauline said while whispering the last part, biting her bottom lip, and twirling her bang.

The killer shifted their weight to one side of their body and crossed their arms while shaking their head.

"Oh you don't like that? I understand. How about I became your servant, we can work together," Pauline suggested.

The killer shook their head again and held out a gun.

"Whoa okay, well I've been shot before, don't ask. I want to go out in style, so take notes okay? I want you to hit me over he head with that lamp, then I want you to repeatedly stab me with pieces of glass. Afterwards for a dramatic finish, I would like you to beat me with the television, can you handle that?" Pauline questioned.

The killer rolled it's head back and then took a pair of nunchunks from its shoe.

"Nunchucks, that's cool!" Pauline agreed while nodding. The killer threw the nunchunks at the ceiling fan. The nunchunks disconnected it from the ceiling and made it fall down on top of Pauline.

"Nice touch," Pauline whimpered barely conscious. Next the killer took the lamp and threw it at Pauline making her start to bleed. The killer looked down at Pauline and nodded pleased. The killer then took the television and smashed it to the ground. Afterwards he/she took a piece of the broken screen off the ground and held it up to Pauline.

"No, the glass from the lamp," Pauline reminded and then she passed out on the ground. The killer shrugged and then hit Pauline with the remains of the television.

Drake thought that no one was in the room at the moment so she slowly opened the door and saw the killer. He almost screamed but stopped so he didn't make any noise. Drake covered his mouth and quickly fled from the room.

* * *

"Come on Rosie, your pretty, you're available, and you're pretty." Mr.L replied as he leaned against Rosalina. Mr.L was pushing Rosalina against a wall and staring at her dreamily.

"Look, I'm just getting over a relationship, also why are you even thinking about having a relationship when we should be trying to save our lives," Rosalina claimed.

"Look, don't worry about that now, it isn't important," Mr.L responded while putting a finger on Rosalina's lips.

"We could die!" Rosalina cried and then started to cry.

"You look ugly when you cry, you don't want to look ugly now do you?" Mr.L asked while poking his bottom lip out. Rosalina folded her arms and stared off in a different direction. "Look, I won't let anything happen to you, afterwards would you like to go out with me?" Mr.L questioned.

"Maybe,' Rosalina mumbled.

"Great, I will protect you under any means necessary you beautiful Cosmic Princess," Mr.L cheered. Rosalina rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Well I thought Drake was flirting with me but I must have been my imagination," Rosalina informed.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a...dead blonde!" Mr.L snapped as he folded his arms.

"Well excuse me sir, Drake isn't guilty of anything," Rosalina reminded.

"Gosh your pretty!" Mr.L laughed while lightly punching Rosalina in the shoulder. Mr.L and Rosalina walked down a hallway and passed a door, but inside that door was something occurring.

**(A Sexual Situation is next! Warning!)**

Inside the room was Marshall and his beautiful girlfriend Kate kissing very passionately. Marshall was leaning against Kate and Kate was against a window. Marshall took some hair out of Kate's face and kissed her even more.

Marshall took his hand and lifted both of Kate's legs up so she would have equal balance. "Oh, I love you Marshall," Kate giggled as Marshall started to kiss her even more. Marshall pushed his body against hers even more as he released her legs. Kate wrapped her legs around Marshall's waist, and her arms around his neck. As the two moved closer together, the more pressure there was on the window.

Marshall put his hands on both sides of her head and kissed her, traveling from her mouth to her soft neck. Kate continuously giggled as Marshall kissed her neck.

A small crack developed on the window as the two kissed each other without either of them noticing. The crack grew larger and larger with the pressure of the kissing couple developing.

Suddenly the window snapped into billions of pieces making Kate fall through, but not Marshall.

**(Sexual Situations over!)**

Kate grabbed onto Marshall's hand right before she hand went down. "Kate I'm so sorry!" Marshall cried while pulling with all his might.

"It's not your fault, Marshall I can't hold on any longer!" Kate warned. Kate's grip on her boyfriend's hand decreased as she was pulled down by gravity. Marshall and Kate's hand finally separated.

"Katelyn I love you!" Marshall called as she fell with tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you t-," Kate's sentence was interrupted by her smashing to the ground.

**My writing length has gone down. I gotta work on that...**

**9 people are left, Mario, Drake, Trina, Chandler, Marshall, Mr.L Rosalina, Donte, and Alec.**


	7. They Want Us Dead

_"You only live twice. One when you are born and once when you look death in the face," -Ian Fleming_

**You guys will soon find out who the killer is. As they say, expect the unexpected. Thumbs Up...**

**Chapter 7: They Want Us Dead**

"K-K-Kate no!" Marshall said while staring at his girlfriend's dead body down below. The problem was that he could hardly see because of the darkness. Suddenly there was a loud shriek from behind him. Marshall turned around quickly and spotted a horrible feature that he wished he never saw. Behind him was blood splattered on the walls and outside of the room in the hallway. Marshall started to hyperventilate. He looked to his right and grabbed a broken lamp behind him. He held it up defensively as he backed out of the room and backed up against the wall.

Marshall backed down the hallway with sweat pouring down his face. Suddenly he bumped into someone behind him and they both screamed at the same time. The person that he bumped into was none other than his loyal brother Mario.

Mario stood up and looked his brother in the eye. "Are you and Kate okay? I just got note from Drake that Pauline's gone," Mario informed while rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I-I killed Kate," Marshall whimpered with tears falling down his cheeks.

"What do you mean you killed Kate?" Mario exclaimed.

"We were kissing and leaning against a window, and I put my weight on her and it made the glass break. She fell through and died," Marshall exclaimed as he covered his mouth with one hand.

"Calm down Marshall, we just have to stay calm." Mario coaxed.

"CALM! HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM! MY GIRLFRIEND, AND MY BROTHER ARE GONE, NOW YOU TELL ME TO STAY CALM!" Marshall hollered.

"My girlfriend is gone too, but now we don't even have time to cry. Right now it's life or death." Mario explained.

"Right now all I want is death," Marshall mumbled as he walked along with his brother.

"Don't say that Marshall," Mario replied.

"Well what else can I do? I think I deserved this not some of the others. Like Luigi, he didn't deserve to die. Maybe Daisy, but not Luigi." Marshall informed.

Mario just kept walking while taking in was his brother was saying.

* * *

Drake creeped down a long hallway carefully watching his back. He suddenly came up to his bedroom; the one he shared with Brianna. He walked inside and he spotted a note along with a pen on the nightstand. He curiously walked up to it and picked up it. He read it as follows:

_Dear Drake,_

_You may be wondering way I'm gone with all my belongs. And if you didn't know that I left well so be it. The reason why  
__I'm gone is because of our relationship. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to stay here with you. I want Beck back. It was a big mistake to break up with him and date you. Don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful person. You're sweet and you make me feel like no other. You're really funny and you're very romantic as well. But I just look at you as in a friend. Yes I do know that you've like me since we met in 9th grade but this is what I have to do. It's not like that, I don't want to hurt you but this is just what's going to happen. I guess you'll just have to find someone else. A lot of others may be single I guess. Just try to_

**_Drake's POV_**

_The note ended right there, is that it? Why doesn't she like me. I was angry, and sad at the same time. She just wanted Beck and not me. What does he have that I don't? Both of them can reminisce in hell. I don't even care anymore. But I still love Brianna, she just doesn't understand how I feel. I'm just so frustrated. Even though she doesn't like me I still love her; so much..._

**Normal POV**_  
_

There was some footsteps heard, Drake quickly turned around to find the killer standing there. The person froze and just stood there looking.**  
**

"Look okay, I know you probably want to kill me, but technically I'm already dead on the inside. So could you just go that way and don't bother me," Drake said while a few tears came out of his eyes. The killer just stood there. The person touched their mask and then came a bit closer to Drake. Drake backed up against a door that lead to one of the many balconies there.

The killer took a knife from their boot and moved a lot closer to Drake with the knife in front of them. Drake shook on the doorknob but it fell off soon after. Drake took the doorknob that was now in his hand and he threw it eat the killer causing no effect. He then grabbed a chair and threw it out of the window breaking the glass. He stopped out and grabbed a plant that was close to the edge of the balcony.

He took it and threw it the killer causing the person to fall down in pain but soon getting up. Drake looked around and realized that there was no weapon he reach, now he began to panic. The person grabbed a piece of glass and came up to Drake beginning a hand-on-hand combat. Drake knocked the piece of glass out of the persons hand and did a jumping kick targeted for it's face.

The person quickly recovered and stood up to fight some more. Drake aimed for a punch but the killer dodged it and came back with a roundhouse kick knocking Drake in the stomach. Drake stumbled towards the edge of the balcony and almost fell over but he came back up. The killer backed up and came forward with a running start. When the two were pretty close the killer came in with a flying kick knocking Drake right over the edge.

Drake fell off and hit the concrete right by a pool. The killer looked over the edge with a smile.

* * *

"Omg it is a dead blonde!" Mr.L exclaimed as he looked out a sliding door in shock. Mr.L stood there and looked at the boy until he heard a few voice. He quickly turned around and saw Rosalina, Donte, Alec, and Trina walking towards him.

"Is the coast clear?" Trina questioned with a worried expression.

"I think so but guys look!" Mr.L informed while pointing to the body on the pool deck outside. There lied Drake no moving at all.

"He's dead!" Alec exclaimed while coming close to the window.

"We've got to find out who this killer is," Rosalina informed.

"Yeah 'cause this is getting out of hand. What did all those people do?" Trina whined and then came up close to Donte for a hug. Donte embraced Trina and then looked up.

"Are we all going to die?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NO don't say that!" said a loud female voice. Behind them they saw Chandler holding Mario's hand, and Mario and Marshall coming up close.

"Drake's gone guys," Donte informed while pointing to Drake on the deck. Marshall looked over and then slowly looked down.

"So is Kate," Mario responded in a low tone.

"So it's just us eight now!" Rosalina mumbled while looking around.

"It's just us five guys and you three girls I suggest we make a settlement and repopulate the earth," Mr.L suggested while slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"OKAY!" Chandler exclaimed while looking at Mario with her eyes sparkling.

"There are others still alive in other parts of the world you moron!" Rosalina exclaimed angrily.

"PMS," Mr.L responded while getting nods from Donte and Alec. Rosalina groaned and then walked in a different direction.

"Hey that gives me an idea, how about we just leave here," Mario said with a smile.

"That's the best plan we've had all night," Donte replied while walking over to the front door and opening it.

Chandler screamed loudly and then ran out of the castle as soon as it's door were open. She ran forward into the street and then bumped into an invisible electric field causing yellow sparks to shoot up.

The other seven came out into the porch to look around and Chandler turned around in shook and pointed to the force field in front of her. Before she could came back a van came speeding along the road and crashed into Chandler running her over. As the van ran over her huge amounts of blood came and splashed the group with Chandler's blood. Once the van was gone Chandler was laying on the ground lifeless.

Alec observed his blood covered self and then started to cry. Donte hugged Alec and then Donte began to cry as well.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Trina yelled while shaking uncontrollably.

Rosalina stood in-front of everyone and looked around. "Okay I know now that everyone has lost hope but don't worry everything is going to be okay." Rosalina spoke.

"You know what skip this!" Mr.L exclaimed. Mr.L walked in front of everyone and whistled with his two fingers. Suddenly a huge motor was heard along with a rocket-like sound. From far above you could see Mr.L's Brobot coming into sight.

A smile emerged on Mr.L's face as he watched his robotic brother came closer. Suddenly when Brobot was near Chandler got hit it touched the electric force field and then it exploded. Shooting flames in every direction. Mr.L pushed Rosalina and Marshall inside and the rest followed. Mario was the last one in, and he closed the door right before a flamed came at them.

"Okay bad idea," Mr.L mumbled once everyone was inside.

"Agreed, what does that eletric thing?" Rosalina questioned as she took a wet cloth Mario had given her to wipe some blood off of her.

"That was some force field locking us in here," Mario informed while handing everyone wet cloths.

"They're locking us in here," Marshall informed while rubbing his cheeks.

"Who is they?" Donte questioned.

"The people that are trying to kill us," Alex informed.

"So one of us isn't the killer?" Trina questioned while handing Mario the cloth back.

"Probably not," Alec responded.

"Well we're all going to die," Mr.L mumbled while sitting down and laying back.

"I'm not going to die I'll tell you that. I'm going to find out who this killer is and then I'm going to kill 'em!" Rosalina spoke angrily.

"Suicide is never the answer," Mr.L mumbled.

"She isn't the killer, she is too sweet to kill anyone; especially Cameron." Marshall spoke.

"On that note, Marshall why did you kiss Cameron?" Mr.L asked.

"Because I love him," Marshall informed.

"That isn't gay at all," Mr.L mumbled.

"It isn't, it's hard to explain but I understand it. It's kind of like the way I love P-P-Peach and D-D-Daisy," Rosalina cut in but then she started to cry softly.

* * *

**7 people are left: Mario, Mr.L, Marshall, Donte, Alec, Trina, and Rosalina.**

**_Who's the killer?_  
**


End file.
